The Siege of Gondor (Scene)
"The Siege of Gondor" is the thirty-sixth scene in the extended edition of'' The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King''. Plot Synopsis Back in Minas Tirith, the Orcs continue to attack the city and approach the walls. One of the soldiers within the city spots a badly wounded yet still alive Faramir still having his foot stuck in the stirrup. Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the Orcs are still amassing outside the door. Back in Minas Tirith, solders carry Faramir on a stretcher and bring him back up to the Citadel. Denethor sees his son lying unconscious on the stretcher. Believing he is dead, he quickly asks if Faramir has fallen or not. In a mournful tone, Irolas reveals that everyone who fought in the attempted retake of Osgiliath were out-numbered and none survived while Pippin is shocked and sadden to learn of Faramir's fate. Back at the orcs' camp, Gothmog and the other orcs sense the pain and fear and orders the orcs to catapult the heads of the fallen Gondorian men. Back with Denethor, he proclaims that his line has ended. Pippin quickly rushes to Faramir's side and touches his face. Feeling Faramir's pulse, Pippin in relief shouts that he is alive and tells Denethor that they need medicine to help Faramir. However, the Steward ignores Pippin and looks to see the armies and yells to the armies to abandon their posts while doubting Théoden will come to their aid and denotes him as a traitor. However, Gandalf appears from behind and knocks the lord out with his staff, taking control of the command army. Riding Shadowfax, Gandalf appears to see the catapults and commands the army to send the "foul beasts" to the abyss. Releasing their catapults, they land on the Orcs. Most of them want to move, but Gothmog commands them to stay where they are. Meanwhile, Pippin with the rest of the soldiers are called out to fight and begin running throughout the city. They continue to throw rocks back and forth on each other. The Ring-wraiths then advance on Minas Tirith and swooping down to attack many soldiers. Pippin, irritated by the sound, rips off his helmet and covers his ears head as the Ringwraiths continue to swoop down on the soldiers and throwing them off the buildings. Back with Gandalf, he yells at the soldiers to continue fighting. Most of the archers continue wasting their arrows and hitting the tower walls while the Orcs are trying to get their reinforcements into the city. However, Gandalf yells at them to aim for the creatures pushing it: the trolls. Gandalf yells at them to continue to fight back and spots Pippin in the middle of the battlefield. The wizard orders Pippin to return to the citadel, and out of harm's way; but Pippin reasons that the soldiers had called him and others out to fight. However, one of the orcs comes advancing at Pippin, who is scared out of his wits; Gandalf quickly jumps in front of Pippin to protect him and kills all the orcs coming at them. In break between fights, Gandalf tells Pippin that the battlefield is no place for a hobbit before continuing to fight the orcs. Pippin sees one of the orcs sneaking up behind Gandalf. Returning the favor, Pippin kills Gandalf's attempted attacker; the wizard is shocked yet grateful at Pippin's act of heroism and proudly says that Pippin is indeed the guard of the citadel before telling the Hobbit to retreat into the Citadel. Pippin, for the first time in his life, does what he is told and retreats back to the Citadel. However, at the end of the scene, Gandalf notices Grond is approaching, ready to break down the city's door. Category:Scenes Category:The Return of the King Scenes Category:The Lord of the Rings Scenes